The Wolf That Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: Yunho yang baru kembali dari jepang bertemu dengan cinta pertama nya yang ingin ia lupakan sekaligus kenangan yang harus ia singkirkan. / YunJae/ Yunho X Jaejoong... enjoy minna
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Wolf That Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood

Author : Daehyun imnida

Genre : romance, maybe

Rating : T

Chapter : OneShoot

cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

and others

pairing : YunJae COULPE

Disclaimer : mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli punya saya Xd

Warning : BOY X BOY, ADA UNSUR GILA(?) NYA , CERITA DI LUAR KENORMALAN, ANEH ==V, jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kalian kurang paham, tolong gunakan otak kalian untuk mengerti maksudnya #plak, Tyops bertebaran. dan juga bahasa gaul (?) XD

notes: fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid : Len & Rin Kagamine yang judulnya juga sama dengan judul fanfic .kalo ada cerita yang mirip sama saya, tolong kasih tau ya. biar aku beri tindakan terhadap ffku ini and

ini adalah imajinasiku, fanfic adalah menuangkan imajinasi kita jadi cerita di sini tidak nyata. ini hanya imajinasi dari otak saya yang ingin saya tuangkan ^^plak#

Aku menuruni eskalator bandara dengan santainya, sambil melihat sekelilingku. 'Ada apa dengan mereka? ' Pikirku yang melihat sekelilingku.

orang-orang di sekitarku(wanita) kini menatapku dengan tajamnya bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik setelah itu mereka langsung berteriak senang ' apa di belakangku ada artis terkenal?' Batinku lalu berhenti sebentar melihat ke belakangku, memastikan apakah ada seorang artis atau tidak lalu aku menatap lurus kembali meneruskan langkahku .

Ah, iya aku lupa mempernalkan diriku. Namaku Jung Yunho, pasti kalian bingung kenapa aku berada di bandara, itu karena aku dari jepang, mengerjakan tugas ku sebagai mahasiswa di sana. Aku mengambil jurusan bisnis dan setelah lulus aku langsung mendapatkan telpon dari ayah ku untuk pulang ke korea.

Sebenarnya berat untuk meninggalkan negeri sakura itu, tapi apa boleh buat karena ayah memerintahku untuk pulang dan meneruskan bisnisnya, jadi aku turuti perintahnya.

Kau tau, walau kau pulang ke kampung halaman mu tetapi tetap saja saat kau menginjakan kaki mu, kau akan merasakan baru pertama kali mengunjunginya. Sama sepertiku, walau ini kampung halaman ku tetapi aku merasa baru mengunjunginya.

jelas saja sudah 4 tahun aku meninggalkan kampung halaman ku tetapi aku seperti memiliki pemikiran ' setelah ini aku mau kemana ya?' Atau ' aku lapar, aku ingin makan dimana nanti?' Atau ' apa pohon cherry dekat rumah masih ada ?' Seperti itulah pikiranku sedari tadi saat di pesawat.

"Ah! Yunho! ... Yunho disini!" teriak seseorang, aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata ia adalah ayahku.

aku menghampirinya dan tidak lupa dengan senyuman di wajah tampan ku ini. Aku memeluknya tanda aku merindukan bahu ayahku yang selalu ku peluk di saat aku memenangkan suatu kejuaraan atau di saat aku putus asa.

" Ayah bogoshippo". Kataku seperti mau menangis, kalau kalian melihat aku menangis apa mungkin kalian akan mengambil fotoku ? Haha tapi sayangnya aku tidak menangis karena aku ini kan laki-laki.

" Ayah juga merindukan mu. Nah sekarang kita langsung saja pulang " kata ayah mengajakku. Ayah juga membantu membawakan barang-barangku menuju mobilnya.

Selama di mobil, aku hanya memandang jendela dengan menompang kepalaku. Memang tidak banyak berubah tapi aku merasa asing dengan tempat ini .

Merasa bosan dengan suasana mobil, aku mencari handphone & heatsetku. aku langsung menyalakan music, menyamankan posisiku dan beristirahat diriku (tidur). 5 jam berada di pesawat membuatku lelah sampai aku tertidur sangking lelahnya.

"Yun, bangunlah kita sudah sampai " kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah ayahku.

'Sudah sampai? ' Tanya batinku. Aku turun dari mobil dan meregangkan tubuhku, melihat sekelilingku tempat yang sekarang akan ku tinggali .

" Ayah, apa pohon cherry nya masih ada ? " Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Entah kenapa aku penasaran dengan pohon cherry dekat rumah ku. Walau 4 tahun aku meninggalkan tempat favoritku itu, tetapi terasa aku meninggalkan nya begitu lama.

" Pohon itu masih ada, memangnya kau mau kesana ? " Tanya ayahku dan tanpa sadar aku mengangguk kan kepalaku.

" Kalau begitu pergilah, tapi ingat sebentar saja soalnya ibumu sangat merindukan mu "

Setelah aku berpamitan dengan ayahku, aku langsung ketempat pohon cherry itu berada, bukit tinggi dekat rumahku.

'Syukurlah jalan ketempat ini tidak berubah' pikirku. Aku mencari pohon itu dan menemukan nya dekat dengan pinggir pagar pembatas .

'Ketemu juga kau' kataku dalam hati. Aku langsung memanjatnya dan menduduki batang pohon tersebut.

Disini, pemandangan ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Pemandangan kota yang di penuhi gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi dan pohon-pohon yang berdiri menghiasi kota itu.

Kalian tau saat aku masih senior high school aku sering ketempat ini, memandangi pemandangan kota ini.

Banyak alasan aku datang kesini seperti aku habis berkelahi dengan orang yang tidak di kenal, melarikan diri saat aku di suruh mempelajari bisnis ayah ku sebagai pelatihan ku mengurus perusahaan, saat aku sedang putus asa, dan cinta pertama ku bertemu dengan nya. tempat ini penuh sejarahnya bagiku.

Saat aku sedang memandang sekeliling tempat ini, aku menemukan seseorang yang tidak jauh dariku berdiri memegangi pembatas pagar itu .

Sepertinya dia sama dengan ku, memandangi perkotaan. Tetapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, dimana ?

Perlahan orang tersebut menolehkan wajahnya ke tempatku, tetapi dia tidak melihatku karena aku terhalang oleh ranting-ranting pohon.

'Dia !' Kata batin ku berteriak, karena tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan aku pun mulai terjatuh..

" Dia, dia kan..." Kata ku pelan.

" Senpai! "

Aku ingat dia. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah adik kelas ku. Seingatku dia adalah namja yang pendiam, jarang berbicara dengan orang lain.

Aku mengenal dia karena waktu itu aku terpaksa ikut festival tahunan di sekolah. Saat itu Aku ikut theater drama. Dia juga adalah ketua theater. Awalnya aku tidak tertarik ikut theater, bahkan temen-teman sekelasku memohon padaku untuk ikut, tapi entah kenapa saat kami berbicara berdua saja dengan nya aku langsung menyetujuinya.

flashback

" Hey, kenapa kau tidak mau ikut acara ini? "Tanya temanku.

" Tentu saja aku tidak mau ikut. Membuang waktu ku saja" kata ku membuang muka ku.

Aku tidak suka di perintah atau di suruh seperti ini. Lebih baik aku menolaknya daripada aku menerimanya tetapi tidak melakukan nya dengan maksimal.

Saat berbicara dengan teman ku, seseorang menghampiriku dan menepuk bahuku.

" Ikut aku " katanya dan entah kenapa aku mengikutinya tanpa tau kenapa aku harus mengikutinya.

" Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut theaterku "

"Theatermu?"

" Ya, theaterku, karena aku yang mengidekan ini sekaligus aku lah ketua mereka" katanya.

"Aku tidak mau, karena aku tidak tertarik. Jangan memaksaku seperti ini"

Ucapku memberikan jawaban seperti itu

dia menghela nafasnya dan merapatkan syalnya.

Dia, dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, adik kelasku. Katanya dia pendiam dan jarang berbicara dengan yang lain. Suka menyendiri dan selalu menggunakan syal dan kaca mata. Aku juga pernah dengar kalau ia suka sekali dengan warna merah. mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa dia memilih judul cerita ini.

" salahkah teman mu meminta membantuan darimu? " Katanya melipat tangan nya

"Tentu saja salah, mereka memaksa ku melakukan hal ini! aku paling tidak suka dipaksa oleh orang lain!" kataku kesal

Dia membenarkan letak kaca matanya sambil berjalan ke arahku lalu menatapku tajam .

" Apa salahnya membantu mereka?" Katanya kembali bertanya padaku.

Aku mulai kesal dengannya, aku mendorong tubuhnya, dan mulai berjalan menjauh darinya. Tetapi dia menarik tangan ku dan memberikan naskah nya di dadaku.

" Dengar, aku tidak peduli dengan masalahmu dengan mereka Tetapi kau sudah di pilih oleh mereka, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya atau jangan-jangan..." Dia mendekat padaku membisikan sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuatku tambah kesal dan jengkel dengan nya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ku

" Kau takut dengan tantangan seperti ini"

" aku tidak tertarik bukan nya takut! ". Teriak ku mengepak kan tangan ku.

" Kalau begitu buktikan, buktikan kalau kau tidak takut" katanya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ku. Dan kalian tau, setelah pembicaraan itu keesokan harinya aku menerima peran ini , mengikuti latihan theater dengan yang lain dan Ternyata dia adalah pemeran utama nya. Mungkin karena pemeran utama makanya dia tidak ingin ada kekacauan atau adanya hambatan.

Tapi entah kenapa saat aku melihat dia memakai kostumnya, ada perasaan aneh yang ada di dadaku saat dia memperlihatkan kostim nya.

Jujur perasaan ini menyenangkan.

Diam-diam aku menatapnya dan ternyata dia juga menatapku balik tetapi buru-buru aku membuang muka ku 'Apa dia tau kalau aku menatapnya? Tapi dia, kenapa dia terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu? Sepertinya warna merah memang cocok dengan nya~ heh?! Apa yang kau pikirkan Yunho! Kau kan sempat kesal dengan nya kan?!' Kata batin ku aku sedikit menampar pipiku agar perasaan aneh ini pergi.

aku menggaruk kepala ku dengan kasar. Tanpa ku sadari dia menghampiriku. Seperti waktu berhenti, kami saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada gangguan.

Aku menyeringai "Kurasa aku mulai menyukai tema theater ini" ucapku saat kami saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan jarak satu langkah.

aku menepuk bahunya saat aku mengatakan itu dan Bisa ku lihat ada semburat merah di wajahnya saat aku mengatakan itu, aku juga tidak tau kenapa pipi nya merona saat aku mengatakan itu. Lalu dia hanya menatapku yang berjalan ke ruangan ganti. Aku juga harus mencoba kostum ku.

Ya benar, harus kuakui aku mau memerankan peran ini. Toh justru peran ini sangat menguntungkan buatku, aku bisa mendekatinya dan satu panggung dengan nya. Aku akui dia memang cocok memerankan ini, berperan sebagai ..

" gadis kecil berkerudung merah "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Wolf That Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood

Author : Daehyun imnida

Genre : romance, maybe

Rating : T

Chapter : 2

cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

and others

pairing : YunJae COULPE

Disclaimer : mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli punya saya Xd

Warning : BOY X BOY, ADA UNSUR GILA(?) NYA , CERITA DI LUAR KENORMALAN, ANEH ==V, jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kalian kurang paham, tolong gunakan otak kalian untuk mengerti maksudnya #plak, Tyops bertebaran. dan juga bahasa gaul (?) XD

notes:

#fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid : Len & Rin Kagamine yang judulnya juga sama dengan judul fanfic .

#kalo ada cerita yang mirip sama saya, tolong kasih tau ya. biar aku beri tindakan terhadap ffku ini and

ini adalah imajinasiku, fanfic adalah menuangkan imajinasi kita jadi cerita di sini tidak nyata.

#ini hanya imajinasi dari otak saya yang ingin saya tuangkan ^^plak#

* * *

" Senpai "

Seseorang seperti memanggilku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mencari siapa yang memanggilku.

Suara ini? Panggilan ini, hanya satu orang yang memanggilku seperti ini,

" Kim Jaejoong" ucapku dalam hati.

Kenapa dia bisa ada disini ? Dan lagi kenapa dia masih memanggilku seperti itu? kami sudah tidak memiliki hubungan selama 4 tahun dan ia memanggilku seperti itu.

Terakhir kami bertemu saat acara theater berakhir, saat peran ku sebagai Srigala dan ia adalah gadis berkerudung merah. mengakhiri theater tersebut, mengadakan acara kesuksesan kami dan terakhir berbicara berdua di belakang panggung.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, tidak lebih tepatnya ke telinga kanan ku.

" Lama tidak berjumpa, Yunho Senpai" katanya menatapku dalam.

Deg!

Apa ini? Perasaan ini, perasaan 4 tahun ku pendam muncul lagi. Tatapan itu, mata yang bulat sempurna yang bersinar kini telah meredup. Kenapa? Perasaan ini mencul? Dan kenapa tatapan itu ? Aku memegangi dadaku. perasaan ini tidak boleh muncul lagi! Aku tidak ingin terulang seperti dulu.

" Senpai kau..."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriak ku

Buru-buru aku pergi darinya dan meninggalkan tempat ini .

Aku harus menjauh dari nya. Aku tidak mau melihatnya.

tidak, aku takut membayangkan masa lalu ku yang tiba-tiba berputar di otak ku, aku berusaha mengusir kenangan masa lalu ku dari otak ku.

Ku mohon jangan ingatkan aku tentang kenangan ku dengan nya.

* * *

Yunho berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan seseorang yang sendiri di pohon cherry itu. Perlahan ia berdiri lalu Ia memegangi dadanya. Sakit? Ya, tentu saja.

Cinta pertama mu menolak kehadiran mu. Tapi namja itu atau bisa kita panggil Kim Jaejoong hanya terdiam memandangi langit sore yang berwarna orenge tua itu lalu ia meronggah saku nya dan mengambil sebuah jam aloji. Saat membukanya dia dapat mendengarkan sebuah lagu.

Kalian tau kotak musik ? Jam ini selain kita dapat melihat angka jam kita juga bisa mendengarkan sebuah lagu saat kita membukanya.

Saat itu Jaejoong memandangi matahari terbenam sambil memegang jam aloji yang memainkan sebuah lagu. Jaejoong menggengam erat jam tersebut.

Ia tau air mata nya telah bebas menyesuri pipi nya, tapi Jaejoong tidak peduli. Ia hanya merasa bodoh karena melakukan sesuatu di masa lalu . Aloji ini selalu mengingatkan ia tentang kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Pernah terpikirkan untuk membuang aloji ini, tetapi entah kenapa hati nya menahan untuk tidak melakukan nya.

Jaejoong paling tidak suka jika ada suatu masalah yang belum ia selesaikan. Tetapi masalahnya dengan Yunho, entah kenapa ia takut untuk menyusun sekenario, takut karena ia tau sulit untuk membuat cinta pertama nya kembali kepadanya .

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam, tetapi Jaejoong engan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Dulu saat Jaejoong masih Senior High School, Jaejoong hanya mengabiskan waktunya di ruangan theater drama membunuh waktunya karena ia hanya memfokuskan diri mengejar impian nya dengan melatih aktingnya.

Tapi saat bertemu dengan Yunho, entah kenapa hidupnya menjadi bercahaya, kehangatan Dan perhatian Yunho kepada Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa melepaskan Yunho.

Perlahan tangan nya yang memegang jam aloji bergerak perlahan kedepan, berniat untuk membuang aloji ini sambil menetralkan isak tangis dan detak jantungnya. Ia mulai yakin untuk membuangnya, namun tiba-tiba kepingan kenangan masa lalu nya muncul . Jaejoong menurunkan tangan nya mengusir lembaran kenangan nya .

_" aloji ini aku yang disain sendiri loh! " _

_Senyum ceria nya Sambil memegangi tali rantai aloji tersebut. _

_" dengar, aloji ini dapat mengeluarkan lagu. Kau tau lagu ini adalah lagu favorite ku" katanya memamerkan senyum nya. _

_" Ini untuk mu, karena aku membuat kan nya khusus untuk mu. Karena kau adalah cinta pertama ku Kim Jaejoong" _

_Katanya memancarkan senyuman tulus. _

" Beruang bodoh! kenapa kau memberikan nya padaku?! Kenapa kau memilih lagu ini?! Kenapa ?!" Ucap Jaejoong memeluk dirinya menggengam erat jam aloji di lengan nya dan perlahan tubuhnya menurun terduduk di tanah.

Seorang Kim Jaejoong dapat di takhluk kan oleh seorang namja bernama Yunho.

Saat namja itu memegang tangan Jaejoong agar jangan pergi ,

Jaejoong malah melepaskan tangan nya dengan kasar dan berpura-pura meninggalkan namja itu dengan tindakan yang ia perbuat , seolah tindakan nya itu wajar.

Tapi waktu telah berlalu, Jaejoong menghancurkan segalanya. Mengatakan ingin lebih fokus dengan impian nya dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

* * *

_FlashBack _

3 hari sebelum pertunjukan dimulai. Para pemain yang sedang menghafalkan gerakan dan sekenario yang sudah di tentukan, membuat para pemain tidak sabar menunggu pertunjukan dimulai.

Seperti seorang namja yang tidak bergabung dengan yang lain nya, karena ia butuh menghayati dan memfokuskan diri untuk peran nya sebagai ...

"Hey Gadis berkerudung merah, sedang apa kau disini ?!" Kata seseorang mengagetkan Jaejoong, ternyata namja itu adalah Kim Jaejoong.

" Jangan menggangguku, Beruang bodoh " kata Jaejoong acuh menjauhkan tangan Beruang, atau bisa kita panggil Jung Yunho dari pundaknya.

" Hehehe aku ingin meminta izin ya? , aku tidak ikut latihan berikutnya karena ada suatu urusan." kata Yunho memohon pada Jaejoong dengan menepuk tangan nya bersamaan di depan wajahnya.

Bukan nya menjawab, Jaejoong hanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yunho. Melihat wajah dengan mata kecil bagaikan mata elang, hidungnya itu dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Jaejoong suka melihat wajah ini, tidak pernah bosan.

" Apa ? " Tanya Yunho gugup.

Tentu saja gugup, seseorang yang sedang memandangnya ini adalah orang yang ia sukai, cinta pertama mu. Entah kenapa Yunho menjadi gugup di pandang seperti itu.

Walau diam-diam Yunho selalu memperhatikan Jaejoong, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sedekat ini. 'Rasanya aku ingin... '

_Tuuukkkk! _

" Berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh, beruang mesum" kata Jaejoong menyentil jidat Yunho cukup kencang. Sedangkan yang menerimanya? Ahh dia mengutuk Jaejoong yang telah menyentilnya sambil memegang jidatnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Aku tidak mau jidatku lebar seperti Yoochun! " Teriak Yunho karena kesal .

Sedangkan nama nya (Yoochun) yang di sebut menghampiri Yunho sambil meregangkan jari-jemarinya dan menghajar Yunho tanpa ampun tentu saja Yunho tidak mau kalah. terjadilah pertarungan dari Yunho dan Yoochun yang di anggap biasa oleh yang lain nya, karena mereka tau itu adalah cara Yunho dekat dengan Yoochun dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

" Aku tidak akan mengampunimu beruang aneh"

" Apa kau bilang tikus jelek?! Kau menantangku" kata Yunho menggulung lengan bajunya dan kembali menghajar Yoochun.

" Kalian berlebihan, cepat latihan!" kata Jaejoong menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kedua teman nya ini lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dan langsung dipatuhi oleh mereka berdua, walau mereka belum puas menghajar satu sama lain .

_**-tapi tanpa mereka sadari Jaejoong tersenyum melihat moment seperti itu- **_

_#sebelum hari pementasan _

Akhirnya hari pementasan sudah di depan mata, semua orang yang terlihat acara sekolah itu terlihat sangat sibuk demi kesuksesan nya acara sekolah.

Hari sudah sore, persiapan untuk acara besok sudahlah lengkap. Hanya menunggu hari esok, semua nya mengharapkan kelancaran acara sekolah ini, termasuk namja bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Walau latihan mereka sudah berakhir, tetapi Jaejoong tetaplah berusaha melatih aktingnya agar ia terbiasa dengan peran nya.

Berperan sebagai wanita cukup memakan tenaga nya, walaupun terlihat sederhana memainkan nya tetapi tetap saja ia harus membiasakan nya ' ini demi impian ku sebagai aktor! ' iklarnya di dalam hati dengan semangatnya derngan mengepalkan tangan nya .

Seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat akting Jaejoong merasa kasian, karena Jaejoong belum beristirahat sedari tadi.

Perlahan menarik nafasnya dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan memegang dua buah kaleng minuman, Yunho menghampirinya.

"Istirahatlah dulu, apa kau tidak lelah seharian lati.. Ah tidak, setiap hari latihan? Istirahat itu penting Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho memberikan salah satu kaleng minum nya dan tentu saja Jaejoong menerima nya dengan senang hati.

Mereka duduk dengan suasana hening, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Yunho Sesekali melirik Jaejoong.

Kalian tau semenjak mengikuti theater drama ini, Yunho selalu menatap Jaejoong. Entah itu saat ia melihat naskah theater, duduk istirahat, minum, apapun yang Jaejoong lakukan.

Yunho sadar, telah jatuh cinta dengan Kim Jaejoong. tidak tau kapan perasaan itu muncul. Ia sangat menikmatinya.

" Hey, apa besok theater ini akan berjalan sukses ? " Kata Jaejoong yang membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal lalu menatap panggung theater mereka.

mereka sedang duduk di kursi penonton, sama-sama menatapi panggung yang akan mereka persembahkan untuk penonton yang akan datang .

" Kalau kita sungguh-sungguh dan mendalami peran nya dengan hati-hati mungkin theater ini akan sukses " kata Yunho.

Hening kembali melanda mereka. Mereka tau hari sudah malam, tetapi tidak ada dari mereka yang berniat berdiri dari kursi mereka.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau memerankan peran sebagai gadis berkerudung merah ? " Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Yunho juga tidak tau kenapa bertanya seperti itu, hanya saja ia ingin tau jawaban dari Jaejoong.

" Seorang gadis kecil yang sangat ceria. Aku memerankan peran ini karena ia sangat lucu" kata Jaejoong yang terkekeh dengan peran nya.

" Dia juga sangat berani melawan serigala itu, walaupun sebelumnya dia tidak tau kalau serigala itu jahat. Dan Aku harus bisa memerankan nya demi impian ku" ucap Jaejoong kembali dan kalimat terakhirnya ia ucapkan pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Yunho

Entah kenapa Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tersenyum, Jaejoong yang sedang menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat manis karena ia melihat mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar walaupun munkin Jaejoong tidak sadar, ' ahhh, dia manis sekali ' batin Yunho tersenyum saat Yunho menepuk kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang sembil ia mengelusnya.

' Apa wajahku memerah ? Tapi kenapa ? Aku rasa aku mau demam' batin Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya memanas.

" Lalu, bagaimana perasaan mu saat kau memerankan peran mu sebagai serigala ? " Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Jaejoong dapat melihat Yunho tersenyum, tapi apa perasaan nya saja atau senyuman itu terlihat sedih.

" Tentu saja aku senang, lagi pula aku berpikir hanya aku yang bisa memeran kan nya. Iya kan ? " Kata Yunho. " Dan lagi, aku bisa menggoda mu saat kau latihan. Itu sangat menyenangkan" katanya terkekeh mengingat ia sering menggangu Jaejoong.

Ia masih ingat waktu itu saat sedang latihan, mereka memakai kostum saat latihan. Dan kalian tau apa yang dilakukan Yunho, ia diam-diam mendekati Jaejoong dan mengangkat rok nya yang mengakibatkan semua orang melihatnya.

" Beruang bodoh! jangan bercanda atau aku akan menghajarmu!" Kata Jaejoong yang penuh aura kegelapan, sepertinya Jaejoong harus memberi pelajaran ke ' beruang mesum' yang sudah memalukan nya di depan umum. ' Aku malu berbicara dengan wanita kalau begini' yah begitulah batin Jaejoong saat menyadari banyak wanita di sekelilingnya.

* * *

" Tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang masalah itu Beruang mesum " kata Jaejoong membuang muka menutupi wajah merah nya agar tidak terlihat oleh Yunho.

" Heh, bisa kah kau tidak memanggil ku seperti itu? " Kata Yunho.

" Kenapa ? Nama itu bagus untuk mu" kata Jaejoong memasang wajah polosnya. Membuat Yunho sedikit kesal dibuatnya.

" Cih, aku ini kakak kelas mu. seharusnya kau harus menghormatiku" kata Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya menatap Jaejoong yang gugup saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya.

" Mengubah nama orang itu tidak baik. Nah mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku senpai " kata Yunho tersenyum memperliatkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

" Senpai ?"

" Iya, senpai. Kau tidak tau, itu sebutan orang jepang saat bertemu kakak kelasnya atau orang yang lebih tua darimu" jelas Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau"

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan, jika kau tidak mau memanggil ku senpai aku akan mengundurkan diri dari peran ku dengan terhormat " jelas

Yunho mengancam Jaejoong.

" Kau mengancamku ?!"

" Kau beranggapan begitu ? " Tanya Yunho balik bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho karena melihat Yunho berdiri dari kursinya.

" Ayo pulang, ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita pulang mengistirahatkan diri untuk persiapan besok" kata Yunho meregangkan tubuhnya, melepaskan lelah karena lagi-lagi mereka latihan seharian.

" Kau masih disini? " Tanya Yunho yang berhenti berjalan.

" Aku masih disini. Kau pulang saja duluan " jawab Jaejoong mulai meninggalkan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bruukkkk _

Namun tiba-tiba saat ia ingin naik ke atas panggung untuk berlatih lagi, ia bukan nya maju ke depan malah seperti berputar kebelakan, lalu Jaejoong dapet merasakan tubuh seseorang memeluknya. Apa ?

" Lepaskan aku " kata Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho, orang yang memeluknya.

Bukan nya patuh perintah Jaejoong, Yunho justru mengeratkan pelukan nya. Ia juga dapat mencium leher Jaejoong karena ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jaejoong.

" Aku mohon lepaskan aku " kata Jaejoong melemas. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho, ia juga dapat mencium tubuh Yunho. 'sial' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.

" Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri hanya karena mengejar mimpimu. Tidak taukah kau banyak yang khawatir dengan mu karena kau memaksakan dirimu seperti ini ? " Kata Yunho yang masih memeluk Jaejoong.

Ia tidak ingin melepaskan nya, karena instingnya mengatakan kalau orang yang sedang dipeluk nya ini membutuhkan seseorang untuk memeluknya, melepaskan lelahnya, mengurangi beban nya , dan kekhawatiran yang Jaejoong alami.

Dan Yunho dapat merasakan bahu nya basah.

_basah ? _

Yunho melepas pelukan nya dan melihat keadaan Jaejoong sekarang.

Yunho dapat melihat Jaejoong menahan tangisan sambil menggigit bibirnya, pipinya Juga memerah. Buru-buru Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan nya, perlahan terduduk di lantai.

Tameng yang ia buat agar semua orang yang berada di dekatnya tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang menahan kesedihan nya.

Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan tangisan nya walaupun tidak bisa. Ia selalu mengumpat' berhenti menangis bodoh', 'jika kau ketauan menangis kau akan dihukum' dan ' kau akan mengecewakan semua nya kalau kau menangis '.

Awalnya Yunho bingung kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba menangis, namun sepetinya instingnya benar bahwa' Jaejoong membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghibur dirinya' Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, menyamai posisinya dengan berjongkok(?) Sambil menatap kegiatan Jaejoong.

" Apa kau punya masalah ? " Tanya Yunho memandangi kegiatan Jaejoong.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, ia terus menangis. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas dan mengulurkan tangan nya lalu mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan penuh sayang.

Tidak menyangka apa yang dilakukan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, sesekali ia dapat mendengar isakan kecil dari Jaejoong.

Seharusnya Yunho menanyakan pertanyaan ' kau kenapa menangis ?', 'Ceritakan lah masalahmu dengan ku' atau ' kalau kau mau kau bisa menginap di rumahku untuk menceritakan Semua masalahmu' namun bukanlah itu yang ia tanyakan. Memang ia menanyakan nya tadi tetapi ia tidak mengulanginya lagi.

ia tau ini bukan pertanyaan atau apalah itu, tapi apa kalian tau saat Yunho mengatakan itu ada sedikit cahaya di mata Jaejoong saat Yunho mengulurkan tangan nya dan mengatakan...

_" Jika kau memanggilku senpai, aku berjanji akan selalu disisimu dan akan ku buat kau menyukai ku" kata Yunho tersenyum. _

Senyum yang sangat hangat, senyuman yang membuat Jaejoong dapat berwajah merah dan sekaligus senang karena ada yang datang memberikan kehangatan kepada nya .

walaupun perkataan Yunho sedikit aneh tapi tidak berlaku dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong perlahan mengulurkan tangan nya, menggengam tangan Yunho. Dan Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong.

Dan semenjak Yunho mengatakan itu, kini Jaejoong menyadari kalau ia menyukai Jung Yunho, si srigala yang penuh misterius dalam kehidupan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeorobun, annyeong :D

Aku kembali dengan yunjae :3

Bow bareng Yunjae #

Apa kalian berpikir ini sedikit angts ? Entah kenapa pas baca dada ku sesek TwT

Lebay#

Anyway, mohon review nya ya :D

terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ku ini :3


End file.
